It Was Love At First Sight
by makotobae
Summary: We can't excape love! HarryXOC. For my friend's Taylor 3


This is for my lovely ~Harry~ Taylor for cheering her up.  
>I hope it did. Sorry for all the mistakes and everything, I'm sure there's millions<br>but anyway, if you understand, that's the matter.  
><em>~Puddception~<em>  
>Enjoy it!<p>

* * *

><p>''Tonight's is <em>the<em> night, Taylor! Can you believe it!'' Taylor was sitting on her bed with her laptop when her friend entered her room with hands full of shopping bags and closing the door with her foot.

''Who let you entered?''

''Your sister.'' Ely sighed and put the bags on Taylor's bed before sitting on it. ''Tonight is THE night, Taylor.''

''What night? You didn't stop telling me this all day and I don't have any clues of what you're talking about, Ely.'' Taylor put her laptop away and sighed. Ely was so unpredictable, sometimes...

''You remember the party that the football team was organizing last week?'' Taylor nodded. ''I got invitations. Isn't it AWESOME?'' Ely literally yelled the last word while jumping of the bed and doing a little 'happy dance'. Wait, what? She got invitations for the Football team's party?

''Wait a minute, how did you get those invitations? You aren't a cheerleader, neither popular.''

''Well, there's this guy in my science class who needed help for studying for the final exams and I helped him...''

''You mean: You used your 'charm' to seduce him and you kissed him all night long and he will surely fail his exams because you aren't studying at all when you are together?''

''Kind of.'' Ely nodded. She sat on the bed beside her friend and took one bag. ''And do you now whose the guy?''

''Who?''

''Mister Quarterback of the football team!'' Taylor choked with her own saliva. The quarterback of the football team was Dougie Poynter! Ely always said that it was love at first sight when she saw him the first day of school. She was the kind of girl who believed in fairytales and happy ending. Not Taylor, of course. She knew fairytales weren't existing and she tried to tell to her best friend that Dougie would never fall in love with her but she kept dreaming. She hadn't even talk to him and she had named their children.

''Are you kidding me? Poynter? You are ... are.. argh, why are you with this pervert?''

''He isn't pervert, Taylor!''

''Oh really? That's why he's always mistaken the boy's cloakroom for the girl's in P.E. class by accident?''

''That can happens.''

''Every weeks?''

''Whatever, that doesn't matter, okay? What matters is that I have the invitations for the party and it's your chance to talk with the stunning Captain of the team...'' Captain of the football team: Harry Judd. All the girls at school would agree on the fact that Harry Judd is THE most stunning guys in the whole school. Ely's always trying to get Taylor to talk to him, but Taylor always 'ruin' the plan, Ely said. Maybe Taylor just didn't want to admit to herself that she was in love with him? One thing is sure, she couldn't deny the little butterflies in her stomach when she sprained her ankle last year and Harry helped her to walk to the infirmary. Yes, she was always day dreaming and often about him in class, but never, oh never she would admit she's in love with him and even more to Ely.

Taylor didn't realize that Ely was still talking and had taken out everything that was in her bags. There were two black dresses, high heels and two little purses and lot of make up on the bed.

''What the Hell is this?'' Taylor looked at the dresses that were extremely shorts.

''Our outfits for tonight.''

''No, no, no, no, no. There's no way that I'm wearing this!'' She pointed the dress. ''It's so short...''

''No, it's not!'' Ely took one dress and left Taylor's room and entered the bathroom that was right in front. After a few minutes, Ely entered the room, wearing the black dress that was... short!

''How do you find it?'' Ely turned on herself and waited for Taylor's answer.

''Honest opinion?'' Ely nodded. ''You look like a slut.''

''Who cares, Taylor? It's only for ONE night.''

''Oh so you will not care if a random guy gives you money and want to take you home with him?'' Ely didn't answer and take the high heels on the bed and put them on.

''There's no way I'm wearing this thing!'' Taylor took the dress with her first finger and her thumb and put the dress away.

''Please, Taylor. Just for tonight and I'll do ANYTHING you want.'' Ely kneeled down beside Taylor and did her 'puppy eyes'.

''Anything?'' Ely nodded, smiling. ''You will burn these two dressed right after the party.'' Taylor took the dress and left the room. Ely got up and jumped of happiness. Taylor came back a few minutes later, wearing the dress and feeling... not really comfortable.

''You are absolutely gorgeous, Taylor.''

''No, I'm not.''

''Yes you are! And if Harry doesn't fall in love with you tonight, well, he's gay!''

[...]

When Taylor and Ely arrived at the party, it seemed like it started since hours. All the school seemed to be there too. Ely took Taylor's hand to not lose her in the crowd and made their way to the living room. Taylor looked around to see if Harry was there, no sign of him.

''Oh there's Dougie. Wait here, I'll ask him if he saw Harry.'' Ely half yelled to Taylor. The music was so loud they were barely hearing each others. Ely walked toward Dougie, took his hand and disappeared in the crowd. Taylor was now alone in the middle of drunken guys and half naked girls.

''Awesome.'' She whispered for herself. She sat on the couch near her and sighed. She had the impression Ely wasn't coming back.

After a few minutes, she got up and reached the kitchen. The table was full of drinks – especially alcohol – and other things that she didn't want to know what it was. She took a Sprite – the only non-alcoholic thing on the table – and turned around to see if she could see Ely or even Dougie. A guy pasted, pretty drunk and bumped into Taylor, spitting all her drink on her dress at the same time.

''This is fucking awesome.'' She said to herself, really upset. She pushed the guy and left the kitchen and went in the backyard, pushing everybody who was getting on her way. She was really upset about this whole party and after Ely. It was her idea at first to come here, right?

She went to the back of the yard where there were swings. She sat on one and sighed in frustration. At first, she has been forced by her best friend to were a dress that she were zero comfortable in it, second she had to wear high heels and her feet were aching as Hell, third, she lost Ely in the crowd – well, she went to see her popular boyfriend – and now, her dress was all wet and sticky because of the drink. All she wanted was to stay home, with her laptop and some movies and stay in bed, warm with maybe some popcorn. Nothing was going well for Taylor since a few days and she couldn't take it anymore. This party was too much. She felt the tears feeling up her eyes and couldn't hold them anymore and let the tears flow on her cheeks, taking away her make up at the same time.

Taylor heard footsteps coming. She lifted up her head and saw Harry. Harry Judd was standing right in front of her... surely to tell her to leave the swings. But he said nothing. He sat on the other swings and stayed silent. Taylor felt really awkward and didn't now if she has to talk or leave. The wiped her tears with the back of her right hand and sighed.

''Tough night?''

She turned into Harry's direction. She didn't know what to answer and the little butterflies from one year ago came back in her stomach. Taylor whispered a little ''yes'' and sighed again.

''It's Taylor, right?'' Taylor nodded. ''You aren't enjoying the party?''

''Not really to be honest. Not that it's not fun... It's just... not my type.''

''Hmm, I see. Why did you come, then?''

''Ely... forced me to. Well, I guess she just wanted someone to take her home safety because she will surely be drunk at the end of the party.'' Harry laughed gently; it made Taylor smiled.

''Was it the only reason?''

''N- yes... Yes it is.''

''No?''

''No, I said yes.''

''But you just said no.''

''No!''

''Yes'' Taylor opened her mouth the replied but started laughing, imitated by Harry a few seconds later. A few minutes ago, she was crying because of this night that was totally horrible and she is now laughing with her crush. What? Crush? No, no Harry wasn't her crush... Only, a random guy who was the only one to produce butterflies in her stomach when he was near her... Okay, you can call him her crush. Taylor sighed. She finally admitted it. She was in love with Harry. The little butterflies weren't gone since he sat on the swing and felt awkward all the time.

''Why did you sigh?'' Harry asked.

''Oh nothing... I just... Just realized something.''

''What is it?'' She couldn't answer. The guy that she loved since always and only realized it was at less than one metre of her, listening to her. She could a) be cool and invent something or b) take off her chest everything.

''I just realized that deeply inside of me, I was in love with that guy since the beginning and just realized it now.'' She got up and faced Harry. ''And what it kills me to see that Ely had the guts to tell it to the guy that she loves and me, I'm just too afraid of what he will think, so I stay in my corner and wait until he notices me when I clearly know it will never happens. I'm tired of everything, not being able to do what Ely does. I want to be confident like her, being able to talk with the people I want to and be happy with who I am and not caring of what the people will think of me. She talked to her crush and she's now with him. She got the invitations because of that, because she isn't scared of what the people will think of whatever. She lives in the present moment and she's always ready to try different thing and me... I just stay in her shadow and follow her because I'm too afraid of doing anything. She took me with her to that party because she knew you would be here and that I would have the chance to talk to you, but what she didn't think of is that I would be too afraid to do it...And I would have need her again to do it for me... But one thing I'm able to do all alone is humiliating me and I think I'm doing it well in front of you. I... I love you Harry. I don't know since how long, but I know that I love you at least since when you helped me last year to walk when I sprained my ankle... But I don't even know I'm telling you this, I'm wasting your time. You should go back to the party and forget everything I just said. It was simply humiliating and... And...''She sighed. The awkward silence came back. We could only hear the music and the teenagers screaming and singing. Harry got up and walked toward Taylor.

''What's the matter if you aren't like Ely? You are _you_. And people should accept you like that. Also, why should you be like her? You are perfect the way you are, believe me. I'd rather be with a girl that is shy and quiet than with a girl that is friend with everyone and always meeting new people... To be honest, I'd rather be with you than Ely. She is really nice and funny, I admit it, but... I would love to know you better. She talked about you all the time, telling how much she loves you and how much she loves being with you... And I must be honest, I'm a bit jealous of her, because she's your best friend and she's often with you...'' Fortunately, it was dark outside, Harry couldn't see Taylor blushing. ''I would love to know you better, Taylor. Since a long time I wanted to talk to you, but like you, I was afraid of what the people would think, so I didn't.'' Taylor didn't know what to do. Harry had just said to her that he wanted to know her more and be with her more. Harry slowly leaned toward her. Taylor's heart was racing so fast. Harry took Taylor's head between his hands and pushed gently his lips against Taylor's. This time, it wasn't butterflies in her stomach, but fireworks. The moment that she always wanted, that she day dreamed so often finally happened. She smiled and answered to Harry's kiss. After a few seconds, Taylor recoiled and couldn't take off her smile that was on her face.

''Taylor, would you like to go out with me, tomorrow night?'' Harry smiled.

''It would be a pleasure.''


End file.
